Beautiful Beasts
by hypetown
Summary: "I think you're kind of beautiful. Like, beautiful beasts."
1. prologue

So, I finally firgured out where I want this story to go and decided to redo it. I hope it is alright. Thank you to all who supported the last version and sorry that I'm changing it!

;;

"You ready?" Sam asked his small daughter, grinning as she growled at him. He growled back, making her giggle. Skye wasn't a werewolf, but that didn't make her any less capable of trying to take one down. Sam liked to teach her how to fight being she didn't have to superior strength like others in their pack. She had a better sense of smell and sight than most had, but nowhere near as good as a werewolf. He had started teaching her when she was five, which was hard to get her to focus, especially with the Stilinski boy next door and his friend, McCall. She was a year older than the two but that didn't matter to them.

"I was born ready." The six year old said, moving in for the fight. She was very talented and had the energy to fight for hours before finally getting tired. He heard his wife and her father, Victor, laughing at the two before he pinned her. She glared up at him and pouted. "Not fair."

Same laughed before standing and looking over at Angelina, picking Skye up and kissing her forehead. "Let's go out for some ice cream okay?" He asked, petting a few loose blonde curls behind her ears. Her glare turned into a brilliant grin.

"Okay!"

;;

Sam died a week later, Wolfsbane bullet to the heart. It was taking a toll on Angelina, her other half gone. She was left as the alpha of their pack now, just her, Skye, and her dad. The Stilinskis were helpful; Melody Stilinski cooking for them, Genim keeping Skye busy, and the Sherriff looking for the culprit.

They were currently with the other werewolf pack in town, the Hales. Angelina was good friends with Talia, going to her for help with her alpha abilities. Talia was the alpha of her pack when her dad passed it on to her when he passed. There was Talia and Joe with their children Laura, Derek, Lottie and James. Then Talia's younger brother Liam with his wife Meredith and their children Adam, Patrick, and Molly. Killian, Joe's older brother, also lived there with his wife Elizabeth and his child Pearl. Then Peter, the youngest adult who just graduated college had moved in and was still looking for someone. He was also Joe's brother.

Adam was the oldest at sixteen with Laura a year behind him, both werewolves. Patrick was next at fourteen and human, then Derek at twelve. Molly was a year older than Skye while the twins, Lottie and James, were also six. Molly and James were werewolves while Lottie was human. Pearl was the youngest, just turned one last month.

The twins were Skye's best friends, being there for her during the hard time as much as Stiles was. But the Hales couldn't fix her mother.

;;

Derek looked into Lottie and James' room when he heard a familiar third heartbeat, looking at Skye as she sat reading Where the Wild Things Are. "What are you doing here?" He asked, tugging at his basketball shorts. She looked up at him, her Bambi eyes wide.

"Mom isn't feeling good so Pap sent me here." She said softly, smiling softly though he could tell it was forced. Derek nodded slowly before slowly moving in. James and Lottie were playing on the game cube, arguing as they raced in Mario Kart.

"I used to love this book when I was younger." He said, feeling waves of sadness coming off the small girl.

She looked up at him and giggled. "Don't go, I'll eat you up I love you so." She sang softly, looking back down at the book. He smiled slightly, looking down at the line in the book. "Dad used to sing that line to me when I was younger before I went to bed."

"Yeah… I remember when all of your dad's pack was around. You're grandma baked the best apple pie and your uncles were pretty cool. We all used to gather together for barbeques and stuff. And your dad used to sing that to your mom whenever he thought no one could hear." Derek said softly, feeling her big eyes on him as he fiddled with the seam of his jeans. "I always thought, if I ever start a family, I want someone to look at me the way Angelina looked at Sam."

Skye grinned at him, though he could feel more sadness roll off of her. "You're gonna have a great big family, Derek. I just know it."

;;

Three months later, Angelina died from the loss of her mate. Derek watched Skye when her Pap told her. She just… stared. It wasn't a giant shock when the tiny woman grew weaker and weaker with each day. But Skye simply shut down after it.

She finally seemed to realize what had happened at the viewing, seeing her usually radiating and happy mother in a casket. She had started to cry, sob, scream. Talia had taken her in her arms, trying to calm her while she struggled, hitting her arms and wriggling in her grip madly until she slowly relaxed in her arms. Peter had come in, Skye's favorite of the adult Hales and took her into another room with the other kids.

Derek heard quiet crying in Lottie and James' room and slowly moved in, seeing Skye leaning into Lottie's side while she tried to sooth the other ten year old. "Derek, get out!" She yelled, glaring at him.

He glared back before moving closer to Skye. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly. He had turned sixteen the month before and was trying to be more responsible and more of a family guy.

Skye hid her face in Lottie's neck, sniffling and clinging to the giant wolf stuffed animal Derek had won and given to her at a fair last year. Lottie sighed and squeezed her sadly. "At recess, Jackson was picking on Stiles and Scott. When we went to stop him he told Skye she was ugly." She murmured sadly.

Derek had heard of Jackson Whittemore. He sighed and turned Skye's face so she was looking at him. "Jackson Whittemore is a self- centered asshole, okay? You are not ugly, you are actually beautiful." He told her truthfully, looking in her eyes.

Skye looked back in his eyes, trying to find a lie in them before cracking a tiny smile. "Thanks Derek." She whispered, setting her wolf to the side and scooting closer to hug him tightly.

He smiled slightly and hugged her back, letting her soothing scent calm him.

;;

Derek met Kate on a Friday. He was out with his friends from the lacrosse team at the mall when he caught her looking at him in the food court. She smiled at him and it felt like love at first sight.

Skye and James found them making out in a hallway leading to a set of bathrooms. It all started from there.

;;

The twins and Skye started ignoring him when he would come home with fading hickeys and swollen lips. Laura would give him disapproving looks before ignoring him as well. Adam and Patrick congratulated him on scoring with an older woman. He was sixteen and his life was great, with or without his family's approval.

After two months, he told her he loved her. And another month after that he told her his family's biggest secret.

;;

The fire happened on the Wednesday after Derek told Kate. Derek felt an uncomfortable tug on his heart and his wolf felt out of control and he had to leave class. He ran the whole way home, finding Laura already there; watching the firemen and cops put out the fire and go in for bodies. It was the day before Thanksgiving and Derek had only gone to school for Lacrosse. But Adam had come home from college last night and all the kids had stayed home.

He moved up to her, watching as a fireman carried Skye out. They could hear a faint heartbeat and saw that she had burns on her left side, starting at her ribs and ending at her waist.

"I picked her up on my way here. She heard James and Lottie screaming and ran in after them." Laura said, not looking at Derek. "There's mountain ash surrounding the house and I couldn't go in to stop her."

Derek watched the fireman put Skye on a stretcher and an oxygen mask over her face, trying to save the small girl's life. He knew who did this, could smell Kate's perfume. He felt a rage building in him.

"The door to the basement was locked and the smoke was suffocating her." Laura said softly, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I think she's the only one that made it."

Derek shook his head. He just wanted to wake from this nightmare.

They found themselves in the police station later, talking to the Sherriff, but Derek stayed quiet. Kate was probably gone by now and he was so ashamed of himself. It was his entire fault. They were eventually allowed to leave and go to the hospital where Peter and Skye were, the only two who made it.

Peter was in a coma like state and probably wouldn't come out of it. But Skye would be healed soon with some scars from the fire. Laura was the new alpha and had decided that they needed to leave.

"Hey, Skye." Laura murmured, coming to sit by her on the hospital bed. Skye stayed silent, lightly fiddling with her half of her and Lottie's friendship necklace. "Me and Derek are going to have to leave Beacon Hills for a while, okay? It isn't safe for us anymore."

"So what, you're going to leave me here?" Skye snapped, her eyes turning viscous instead of hollow. Her pap touched her hand but she yanked it from him. "I don't want to stay here! Everyone is dead! Everyone! You three are all I have left and you're just going to leave!?" Her heart was picking up and they realized quickly that she was panicking and wasn't breathing. Laura quickly took her free hand, avoiding her IV and shushed her softly.

"Hey, how about you come with us, okay?" She asked, looking to Victor for approval. He nodded after a moment, kissing Skye's hand. "It'll be like a road trip and we can bring you back anytime you want."

Skye calmed slowly before nodding. "Alright."

;;

They ended up in a nice apartment in New York. Derek and Skye were enrolled in cyber-school for a while before Derek just got his GED and they sent Skye back to a regular school when she was twelve. Victor came to visit from time to time, but stayed where he grew up and where his wife and child were buried. Derek never told anyone about Kate and they tried to pick up the pieces of their life, establishing a strong bond and dependence on each other.

More often than not, the three would curl up in Laura's bed for a sense of comfort. Derek found himself attached to Skye's singing and liked when she sang the line from Where the Wild Things Are to him before bed. Also, when Laura, who had become a nurse, was gone, Derek usually woke to Skye crawling into his bed with him.

Each loved each other greatly. And although they missed their friends back home, like Stiles and Scott, they found home too hard to even think of, let alone visit.


	2. chapter one

Derek waited for Skye outside the children's daycare center, like he does every day during the summer. Ever since she started volunteering there, he walked her to and from it. Their apartment was just around the corner from the center, but he still didn't trust anyone not to try anything on her.

But he started to get worried as the kids and adults emptied the building, getting rides or walking. He checked his phone, looking for messages from her but found none so he leaned against a bike rack and waited. When she finally came out, she looked around like a startled deer before her eyes landed on him. She ran to him quickly, flinging her book bag down and hugging him. She pressed herself to him tightly like she simply wanted to disappear inside him.

"Hey." She mumbled, her voice muffled against his leather jacket. His arms finally moved around her and held her lightly.

"Hey." He sighed, looking down at the top of her head. She finally peaked up at him and smiled slightly.

"It's been a long day." She sighed, moving onto her tip toes to bury her face in his neck. Derek looked around, hoping no one saw them. He wasn't much into PDA, but Skye could honestly care less what people saw her doing. She told him that she was like the celebrities and 'not giving a fuck'. Laura had made her do the dishes for swearing.

"Why?" He asked, slowly pulling away and picking up her back pack and handing it to her. She sighed dramatically, taking it and pulling it back over her shoulders.

"Well, one kid bit me and…" They started walking, Skye telling him all about her rough day that he half paid attention to. But in all honesty, he didn't want to hear about her seventeen year old dramas. He was a twenty- three year old man, dammit.

Laura was home when they got there, making a quick dinner for them and already in her uniform. "I made mac and cheese!" She called, unnecessarily loud. Skye simply moaned and continued to her room to either take a nap or get on her computer.

"Oh, Der. I uh… Deaton sent me this picture today." Laura said, shuffling around the small, messy kitchen table. She showed him a picture of a dead deer with a spiral on the side of its belly.

"So?" He mumbled, taking it and checking it over.

"He doesn't know what caused it and he just wants me to be aware of it. He knows I'm still tracking everyone who was involved with the fire. And I'm going to go check this out next week, okay?" She said, looking in his eyes.

"I'll come with you." He said immediately, gut wrenching guilt filling him up as he thought of Kate. Laura shook her head, gathering her purse and work bag.

"No, you are going to stay here and continue with your morning job and with the online classes and take care of Skye while I'm gone." She said firmly, her eyes flashing red for a second.

Derek scowled and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He growled before stalking to his own room for the night, ignoring the smell of mac and cheese.

The next few days were tense as Laura got ready for her trip. "I can't believe you're leaving Derek in charge!" Skye said, looking up at Laura.

"Derek's twenty- three; you're seventeen, why would I leave you in charge?" Laura laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Because I kept my fish alive while Derek's was dead by the end of the month." She said in a smart tone. Skye and Derek had a weird relationship. They usually weren't exactly kind to each other in other people's presences, but alone the two will talk quietly and lay together without any insults.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you kept yours alive a week longer than mine, well done." He snapped. Skye grinned and crawled closer to him on the couch, laying her head on one of his thighs with her ribs against the other.

He sighed, looking down at her but not returning any touches. "God, you're so grouchy lately." Skye mumbled, closing her eyes. Laura sighed heavily.

"You two drive me nuts. Can you just pick whether to love each other or hate each other?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I do love Derek, doesn't mean I have to be nice to him." Skye replied with a small smirk that matched Derek's. Laura rolled her eyes, grabbing her carryon bag and purse.

"Well, I'm going to head out now because I hear traffic is terrible. I'll be back by Friday. I'll call every day and all that adult bull shit. Love you two, be good." She said, kissing their foreheads before heading out.

"I feel like she never takes a break." Skye sighed, cuddling back into Derek's leg while he flipped through the channels, a hand finding her hair.

"She's always been like that." He said, eyes not leaving the screen. Skye pinched him lightly through his Sunday sweatpants before closing her eyes and taking a nap.

;;

Everything was alright until Wednesday. The twins' birthday.

When Derek had left for work, he let Skye stay home. She had glared at him the moment he shook her awake that morning, her limbs wrapped and tangled with his tightly. He sighed and left her in his bed and went to work like a normal day, trying desperately not to break down at all.

But of course he had. He had to go to the bathroom of the mechanics and had to call Laura to get her to calm him down. He ended up making her cry too. The day got worse and worse as it went on. When he came home, he found music blaring in his room with slurred singing along with it. He sighed and moved into his room to find a bottle of vodka and orange juice on his bedside table and Skye smoking a joint with one of his Henley's on.

"Skye…" He sighed, rubbing his temples as she started crying as she noticed him. She was clutching her part of her and Lottie's best friends' necklace and trying to curl in on herself, putting out the joint.

"Why can't I forget!?" She yelled, sitting up and slamming her laptop closed so the music stopped.

"Because you have to live with the fact that they're gone! Just like me and Laura do!" He shouted back, glaring at her. As he looked at her as she stared blankly at the wall across from her, he could tell she had tried to get up and attempt going to her volunteer job. Her hair was done, but now messy. Her make- up had been done before it smeared down her cheeks with tears. And her nice dress and boots were strewn across the floor and his shirt drawer was yanked open and obviously rifled through. She did take her contacts out and was now wearing her large, thick, black framed glasses.

"Derek?" She whispered, finally looking at him again.

"Hmm?" He mumbled while texting Laura to see what he should do.

"I love you." The soft admission made him look up at her, seeing her standing now. She was in nothing but underwear and his Henley, which she often did. "… Before the fire, I told James I hated him… And I can't ever take that back now. Because I don't… I love him so much and Lottie too."

That was the first Derek ever heard of that and he slowly moved closer, pulling her to sit with him on his bed while he hugged her tight. "He knows you love him. He would have heard the lie in your heart." She smiled slightly as Derek tried to clean her face up as much as possible.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did the fire happen?" She slurred, blinking blearily up at him.

"… A hunter found out about us. Broke the code and killed everyone because she hates werewolves." He said, thinking back to when he went on Skye's Facebook and had found Kate's page. Like she hadn't almost killed his whole family. Like she wasn't an absolute monster.

"Did you know the hunter?" She asked, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"… Kate Argent." He didn't know why he was telling her when he hadn't even told Laura yet, but he found himself spilling it all to the high and drunk girl. He really hoped she forgot in the morning.

Skye opened her eyes and smiled slightly up at him. "The girl you dated?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, pulling her closer to his chest for comfort before simply picking her up and taking her out to the kitchen to make her a nice dinner. He really hoped she didn't remember in the morning.

;;

"Laura, it's me again. Where the hell are you? What's happening? Call me… please." Derek said before hanging up the phone. Skye was curled up on the couch, still in her clothes from her boxing class and still gulping water down like she spent a week in the Sahara dessert.

"We're going to have to go back." Derek said softly, looking down at her and rubbing his fingers through his hair roughly.

Skye nodded, looking down at her phone. "Yeah… I guess we do."

The two got ready and booked a late flight and headed to California. The two were exhausted but rented a car and went straight for the Hale house. Laura's bag was sitting in the old living room with a sleeping bag and pillows. The smell of her was slightly old, from two or three days ago.

"Do you think maybe she is out in the woods somewhere? Trying to find more clues and hasn't been back because she has a lead?" Skye asked him, looking up in his eyes when he shared what he knew.

"No… I haven't been able to feel her since Thursday." He sighed, trying not to panic.

"Then why aren't you an alpha now? She's still alive. I know she is." Skye said firmly before moving outside. She went around back, freezing as she saw the Camaro back there. It had been washed and was now shining and the keys were in the ignition. Laura had left it in a garage in Beacon Hills, not wanting to take it to New York with them. It had been her and Derek's dads before the fire. She shook her head, biting her lip as Derek joined her.

"If she isn't back by tomorrow, then we send a missing person report in." She said in a finalizing tone before grabbing her bag and heading to the rental car so they could stay with her pap.

;;

Derek woke quickly to the sound of a howl. One that wasn't Laura's. He looked over at Skye as she slept, holding onto his arm lightly. He sighed, rubbing his face before deciding to just go back to sleep.

He woke the next morning with his face buried in Skye's neck while lying on his tummy. His arm was thrown over Skye's stomach and her cheek was against his forehead. He sighed, closing his eyes and holding her slightly tighter. "Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"I think another wolf killed Laura." He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No." Skye mumbled, still half asleep.

Derek opened his eyes and leaned up to look at her. She looked peaceful asleep, even with the dark bags under her eyes and the way that her cheeks were kind of sunk in a little. Skye had always been pretty, but not overbearingly so. She had a more natural beauty with long eyelashes and big eyes and a button nose. She wore makeup, but Derek found himself thinking she looked better without the eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss. He ran his thumb over her high cheekbone, smiling slightly before lying back down so he could listen to her heart beat.

He heard the Stilinskis next door, the Sherriff arguing with Genim about not listening to his police calls anymore. And how Genim was looking for half a dead girl's body… Derek felt his lungs had stopped working. He couldn't breathe. What if it was Laura?

He felt Skye shift around as she slowly woke up. "D'rk?" She mumbled, petting a hand through his hair. He slowly calmed down before sitting up.

"We need to get ready and head back for the forest, okay?" He asked, looking down at her as she yawned and stretched.

She nodded. "Aye aye, captain."

Once they both went through their daily routines as fast as they could, they headed back for the Hale house. Derek was out of the car as soon as he parked, waiting impatiently for Skye to get out before heading off and trying to track down Laura's body.

He finally found it fifteen minutes later, looking down at the upper half of her nude body, dead eyes staring back at him.

"Derek?!" Skye called as she ran to catch up before stopping beside him and spotting Laura as well. She grabbed his arm as a wave of nausea came over her. "Oh my god." She breathed, backing up a few steps and slipping on something. She cried out as her back hit the forest floor and Derek was by her in a second. He was in a slight panic as he checked her over before finding an inhaler. He growled softly but stopped when he felt Skye gripping his hand. He looked up in her large eyes behind her ridiculous glasses, seeing tears forming in her eyes before his own mask of anger dissolved and he buried his face against her chest. He felt her hands move to his hair and shoulder and her lips kissed the back of his neck softly as she cried too.

They sat in the forest for a while, trying to figure out what to do with her body before finally deciding to call the police. Sherriff Stilinski came with his work force along with an ambulance and the two said they found her this morning while going through Hale property. Sherriff looked at them sadly before hugging Skye like she was ten again and patting Derek on the shoulder and telling them they'll investigate Laura's body fast so they could plan a funeral.

Skye had held onto Derek's hand the whole time, both their eyes red.

After the police had gone and it was late in the afternoon, the two sat in the old Hale living room, looking through Laura's bag. "So I guess the Camaro is yours then." Skye said with her chin on her knees. Derek simply grunted and shrugged.

"… I think it was another werewolf that killed her." He said softly after a space of silence.

"Because you're not the Alpha now?" She asked, looking in his eyes. He nodded, looking over at her before back down at Laura's shirt in his hands.

"How's your back?" He asked, letting the shirt drop back into her bag.

"Fine." She sighed before he stiffened and seemed to listen to something. He got up suddenly, growling and storming out. Skye shot up and went after him quickly, calling his name. He moved quickly until he led her to the spot where they had found Laura where there were now two teenaged boys. Two familiar boys.

"What are you two doing here?" Derek snapped, glaring at the two. Skye finally caught up, panting softly and holding onto Derek's arm. "This is private property."

"Oh, we didn't… We didn't know." The taller of the two said, looking at Skye curiously.

"We were just looking for something." The other said, glaring back at Derek. "Forget it." Derek pulled the inhaler from his pocket, throwing it to the boy before taking Skye's hand and pulling her back towards the house.

;;

The next morning, Skye was woken by loud, insistent knocking on the front door and extracted herself from Derek's side. She pulled her glasses on and moved downstairs, opening the door to find the taller boy from yesterday. He stared at her, looking between sheepish and extremely happy. "Skye?" He asked, looking down in her eyes.

"… Yeah?" She mumbled, pulling a hand through her messy curls.

"It's me, Stiles? I live next door?" He said, practically vibrating. He really reminded of her of Genim.

"I don't know any Stiles living next door. I know a Genim." She said, looking up in his eyes. He grinned brightly, looking over his shoulder at the other boy from yesterday who was sitting in an old baby blue jeep that reminded her of Mrs. Stilinski.

"I am Genim! Well, I go by Stiles now. It's me!" He said, moving closer and bringing her into a tight hug. She didn't really know how to react so she wrapped her arms loosely around his back, biting her lip. "How was New York? I mean, you called me a few times but you stopped after a while. How are you?"

Skye sighed, smiling slightly. "I'm fine. We're just visiting for a little. Um, New York is good. Lots to see and stuff." She said, yawning softly. "Sorry." Stiles waved her off.

"Yeah, well I got to get to school now, but I'm totally coming over later and we can totally hang out and catch up and stuff. And you need to start calling me Stiles." He said, waving and smiling happily before running to his Jeep and hopping in. The other boy, who she was guessing was Scott, waved at her with a small smile before the two took off.

She groaned softly before moving up the steps again and crawling back in bed into Derek's side. He pulled her closer, his nose in her neck before talking. "So, Stiles may develop his crush back on you."

"Shut up." She moaned, pinching his side lightly. "You're an ass and I'm not dealing with high school crushes."

He smiled slightly, tickling her side gently. "But you two would be so cute." He mocked, grinning at her laughs as she pushed at his hands.

"Shut up!" She said, interlacing their fingers of one hand and holding his hand while running her thumb over his palm in the other. She gently kissed one of his knuckles before meeting his eyes. She knew that they were trying to distract themselves. They lost Laura. No. Saying that made it sound like she ran away or something. She was taken from them. Too soon, she was taken and she wasn't coming back.

Skye moved closer as Derek stared at her, like she was something really precious. She kissed the bridge of his nose before letting him bury his face against her neck and collarbone. She let him cry again, crying along with him for hours as they stayed in bed all day. They didn't have the motives to get up other than to get some snacks or use the bathroom.

;;

"I think Scott is a werewolf." Derek said the next morning, tracing shapes along Skye's back to try and get her to wake up.

"Really?" She murmured, cracking her eyes open. He nodded, pulling back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah… I can smell it on him. And I can smell some of the Alpha on him." He sighed, rubbing his face. Skye sighed, sitting up slowly.

"Can we just go back to New York? We don't have to get in the middle of this." She said, looking down in his eyes.

"No. What if Scott goes feral? He'll be killed. He needs someone to teach him. We aren't going back to New York for a while." Derek said, getting up. "We're going to have to get you enrolled in Beacon Hills high school."

She groaned, flopping back in bed. "Nooooo." She whined, pouting.

"Stop. You need to go to school so you can go to college and all that normal teenaged stuff."

"But I'm not a normal teenager."

"You got that right."

"Ass hole."

;;

"Skye! Stiles is here!" Pap called while moving to his man cave. Skye came down the steps and smiled at the taller boy.

"Hey." She said, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Uh, hey! So, I was wondering, you know, since you're back and all, if you wanted to go to this party Friday night. I mean, everyone goes so it isn't a big deal, but it would be pretty cool if you came with me and stuff. And I'll drive and everything and reintroduce you to everyone, since you're here and people can know that you're still like… alive cause they haven't heard from you since like, fourth grade or whatever-"

"I'd love to come." Skye interrupted, smiling at him.

"Really?" He asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah. As friends, of course." She said, putting a hand lightly on his chest and backing him out of the house slowly.

"Of course! Um, I'll come over at like seven or something." He said, nodding slightly and grinning.

"Okay, bye Stiles." She said, laughing and shutting the door. She then sighed sadly and turned back around to go upstairs. Derek looked up from her laptop as he did his college classes like Laura told him to do. "This sucks." She mumbled, moving closer.

He rolled his eyes and went back to work. He was lying on his stomach, supported by his elbows. Skye moved over and straddled his hips before cuddling down in the dip of his back. "You're such a baby." He said, jotting things down in his notebook. Skye shrugged and kissed one of his bare shoulder blades lightly.

"Do your work, wolfie."


	3. chapter two

"Derek?" Skye called from in her room. She had put the few clothes she brought from New York in her wardrobe, but there had only been three shirt and three jeans and a hoodie. She had nothing to wear to the party tomorrow.

"What?" He asked around his toothbrush, coming into the room as she turned to look at him. She would never get tired of seeing him without a shirt on.

"We need to go shopping." She said, looking in his eyes. He groaned, practically stomping as he moved back to the bathroom.

"Nooo, why?" He asked as he came back in and got dressed.

"Because I have no clothes and seeing as how you won't take me back to New York, I have no clothes!"

"Fine." He muttered, glaring at the floor as he pulled his boots on.

"Quit acting like I'm asking you to go get a nice back wax, drama queen." Skye said, giving him a 'tired of your shit' look.

He turned his glare to her before standing and shoving his wallet in his pocket and grabbing the Camaro keys. "Let's just get this over with." He muttered, moving to the car quickly.

Skye giggled and followed him, wrapping her arms around one of his and squeezing lightly before letting him go and getting in the passenger side. "It'll be really quick, I promise. Maybe you should get some clothes too."

Derek shook his head, his jaw tightening. He knew Skye was just trying to distract both of them from the missing presence Laura left. He looked over at her before taking her hand lightly and squeezing lightly. She looked over at him, a small frown forming on her face before she turned to look out the window. "Put your seatbelt on." She mumbled, slowly letting go of his hand.

He snorted, rolling his eyes softly and ignoring her request. She turned to glare at him until he finally did, muttering about how girls six years younger than him should not be nagging at him all the goddamn time. Skye smiled and reached over again, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

The car ride was mostly silent with the radio on softly. When they parked and found Forever 21, the shopping spree began.

After shopping at three other stores, Derek insisted a break for lunch. Skye rolled her eyes but agreed and they went to the large Cafeteria and sat down. "I forgot how much you could shop." He sighed, glaring down at his boots.

Skye smiled at him slightly. "You're so pouty all the time."

"I am not pouty." He snapped, turning his glare to her. She rolled her eyes and laughed, reaching over and taking his hand, squeezing it.

"One more store and we're done, I promise." She sighed, standing and grabbing her bags. Each was large, but she didn't seem to be struggling much. Derek looked around before grumbling and taking two out of the three. "I got them." Skye said, reaching for the bags though Derek just held them away.

"I'm getting looks from the elderly, just let me hold your bags so I don't get a bad reputation already." He snapped, lightly pushing her along. Skye laughed and looked around at a few elderly couples that looked pleased with themselves.

"Oh how I love the old traditions." She joked; leaning into him lightly and listening to him grumble more.

;;

Later that night, Stiles knocked on the door and Derek answered, smirking when Stiles started stuttering. "Skye!" He called suddenly, breaking off Stiles' long speech about taking care of Skye and all that. "By the way, if anything happens to her, I know who to go after first." Derek said quietly, watching Stiles' eyes widen. The older man smirked more and moved to the side as Skye came down the steps, holding her heels and fixing her nice tank top.

"Hey, sorry." She panted, grinning at Stiles and pulling her heels on before kissing Derek's cheek. "Don't wait up. Bye pap!" She called further into the house before following Stiles out to his jeep. "Didn't your mom drive this?" She asked, looking over at him as he opened the door for her.

"Uh, yeah. She loved it a lot so my dad and I kept it for me to drive." He said, smiling sadly before moving to get in the driver's side.

She nodded, tucking a messy curl behind her ear. "So, I'm gonna be staying awhile." She said, looking over at him as he started driving.

"Really? You gonna do home school or come to public school with all the plebeians?" He asked, smiling as he watched the road.

"I've thought about it and figured I might as well join you all in the hell that is called high school." She said, grinning. He snorted and went into a long story about Couch Finstock that lasted the whole drive to the party.

"Whose party is this anyway?" Skye asked as she hopped out, looking around the large house.

"Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore." He said, looking over at her before holding out his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah, lead the way." She said, taking his hand and letting him take her into the party. As they got in closer, the music got louder and it got hotter and she was glad she wore a tank top. Stiles introduced her to a bunch of people before taking her to dance.

Eventually Scott and Alison showed up and danced close by. Skye watched him closely over Stiles' shoulder, watching him eventually get weird and leave. She held onto Stiles tighter when he went to move after Scott, burying her face in his neck since she figured Derek was already working on it. But Stiles slowly moved away. "I'll be back." He said before racing after Scott.

She groaned softly. "Great." She mumbled before moving off to get a drink and sit down. Eventually a strawberry blonde haired girl sat next to her and smiled slightly.

"Rough night?" She asked, giving Skye a once over.

"I got ditched." Skye said, shrugging slightly and looking down into her cup.

"I don't think I know you…"

"You probably wouldn't. I just moved back." Skye said, looking over at the smaller girl.

"Oh, well, I'm Lydia Martin." She said, smiling smugly. From what Stiles told her about the younger girl, she was sure that she had every right to be smug.

"Skye Winona." She replied, her eyes dull. There wasn't anything to be proud of in her life. There was no reason to be smug. No one would want her life. Lydia faltered for a second, looking in her eyes before nodding.

"We used to go to the same elementary." She said softly, before smiling again and taking Skye's hand. "C'mon, we are gonna go dance and have a great time and you can brag to your date how you had a super awesome time without him, or her. Whichever."

Skye laughed softly and followed Lydia and danced with her and Jackson and any other guy who wanted her to dance, listening to the howls she knew came from werewolves. It made her laugh, how basically no one knew about werewolves, but she did.

She stayed the night with Lydia, the two girls whispering to each other in a drunken haze before falling asleep.

The next morning Lydia put her number in Skye's phone then texted herself so she had Skye's number. "You're one of the only girls who don't annoy me." Lydia told her when dropping her off at home.

Skye smiled and nodded. "I'm not really used to having friends." She said, shrugging.

"Well I'm going to change that." Lydia said firmly.

"I'm not a charity case."

"I'm not offering one. I think we can mutually enjoy each other's company without wanting to kill each other."

Skye nodded before smiling again. "Yeah… I think so too. I'll see you in school." She murmured before climbing out of the car and going to the door. She waved back to Lydia before going inside, only to be enveloped by Derek's arms.

"Hey." He mumbled against her neck, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey." She echoed softly, rubbing his back. She sighed and clung to him, knowing bad news was coming.

"… I got worried when Stiles came home alone last night but didn't want to be like Laura and obnoxiously call you." He said softly, slowly lifting her up and carrying her up to her room. He laid down on his side with Skye still clutched close and closed his eyes tiredly. "Scott is very difficult."

"Yeah? Doesn't want to help you hunt the alpha?" She asked, her hand resting under his jaw and her thumb rubbing along his cheek lightly.

"He thinks I bit him."

"You didn't correct him?"

"I will eventually."

Skye smiled slightly and laid her forehead on his. "This is why you make more enemies than friends." She murmured, closing her eyes as well.

He hummed softly, his arms tightening slightly. "I don't really like Scott anyway. So what happened with Stiles last night?"

"He ditched me to run after Scott." She sighed, pulling her arm back to curl around her stomach with her other arm. Derek rubbed her back lightly.

"He's an idiot." He said, opening his eyes to look down at her.

"I made a friend." She informed after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Lydia. She's pretty popular."

"That'll be beneficial."

Skye snorted and opened her eyes to look in his. "Not really, she's in Stiles and Scott's grade." She sighed.

"School will be fine. Just like in New York." He promised, his fingers lightly tapping a rhythm again her ribs. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut again. "What? What's wrong?"

She took a deep, shuddery breath, keeping her eyes cast downward. "We keep pretending like everything is the same, but it isn't. She's gone… Laura is gone and she was what was holding us all together. She was keeping us from going insane with sadness. And I just… I keep thinking about all of them. Of Lottie and James and even Patrick and Molly. And I don't know how I'm supposed to keep going without Laura to wake me up in the morning to help me make sure I eat and everything."

Derek shook his head, sighing. "I know… I'm not ready to deal with it yet, alright?"

Skye looked in his eyes finally, nodding. "Alright."

He looked grateful before closing his eyes again, Skye doing the same. They stayed curled around each other for the rest of the day, like they used to in New York.

;;

The next day, they had a burial for Laura. Many people showed up, being the Hales had been popular people when they were alive. Skye stayed near Derek the whole time and barely looked at the people around them. But when she looked up, she caught the eye of a middle aged couple. A sandy blonde man with some stubble and a woman with blazing red hair were whispering to each other in the back. They didn't look familiar at all and it kind of worried her.

The woman caught her eye and she smirked slightly, it was mean and uncomforting. Skye felt her heart drop before she stepped closer to Derek so she was pressed tightly to his side. She looked up at him but he was looking over at the casket being lowered in the ground. Skye clutched the side of his suit jacket and felt his hand rest on her shoulder comfortingly.

Once it was over, people gathered round them to share their condolences before heading out. The couple didn't bother sticking around for it.

;;

"Skye, wake up." Derek whispered, shaking Skye lightly Monday morning.

"Screw you." She snapped sleepily, hitting him with her pillow before flopping onto her stomach.

He groaned and rolled his eyes before tickling her side lightly, making her jump and scurry away, wide awake now. She glared at him and sighed, moving to shower. Derek smirked to himself and moved back under the covers.

He listened to Skye get ready and finally peaked out at her when she kneeled by his head. She looked sad as she fiddled with her bag strap. "What?" He asked softly.

She sighed and looked in his eyes. "Will you drive me?" She whispered, biting her lip. He nodded quickly and got up, pulling jeans and his jacket on and following her out to the Camaro. He watched Skye lean back in the seat with her combat boots on the dash.

"Are you okay?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Skye scoffed, twirling a curl around her finger. Derek rolled his eyes. "I know you think this is the end of the world, but it isn't."

"I don't want to even be in this state, let alone this town." She snapped, fixing her laces.

"I know okay! But just deal with it for now!" He snapped back, slamming a palm against the steering wheel.

Skye flinched slightly and squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths to calm down. Derek slowed as they reached the school parking lot, looking around at the other teens. She looked over at him with a pleading look and he looked away, clenching and unclenching his fists on the steering wheel. She sighed and slowly got out, pulling her bag on. She looked around before moving towards the school sadly.

She ignored the looks she got as she walked, trying to find the guidance office. "Skye!"

She groaned softly before turning to look at Stiles as he moved after her quickly. "What?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm so sorry about the party, Scott needed me, and I was-"

"You were being a good friend to your werewolf, I get it." She interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Stiles' eyes widened for a moment before he also rolled his eyes. "You're with Derek, right." He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "He's not a good dude, you know. I wouldn't hang out with him."

Skye smirked softly. "Stiles, I know him way better than you. He's not dangerous." She scoffed.

"He bit Scott against his will! Of course he is dangerous! He's a freaking werewolf!" He whisper yelled at her. He moved closer, taking her wrists and lightly squeezed them. "You need to stop hanging around him."

"Stiles, I appreciate it, but he's like… the only person I have right now. So…" She trailed off and backed up slowly before turning and moving quickly to the office to get her schedule and books they collected for her.

Once she found her locker, she shoved her books in her locker and jumped when she turned and found Lydia beside her locker. "Hey, I've been looking for you all morning." The smaller girl said before looking her up and down. "We need to work on your wardrobe."

Skye laughed slightly before nodding. "Can you tell me where the English rooms are?" She asked, looking down at the sheet of paper she was handed.

Lydia grinned and hooked elbows with her before leading her off towards the English classes. "I have English first period too, but a different teacher and all that. So, we can walk together after and I'll show you everywhere you need to go, alright?"

Skye nodded, smiling and lightly squeezing Lydia's elbow. She was really thankful she didn't mention the funeral.

By lunch, Skye wanted to go home. She had been texting Derek to please come get her, but he was determined to make her stick it out. She was lonely, even with Lydia and Jackson coming to find her between classes. Skye sat alone and didn't eat, furiously texting Derek when Stiles sat across from her with Scott beside him.

"Hey… Listen, I'm sorry about this morning. But we just don't trust Derek." Stiles said before going into a long rant about why Derek was creepy and how he could be mistaken for a hoodlum. Skye stared at him blankly through most of it before going back to her phone while Scott agreed with the whole thing.

"I'm really really really not in the mood for this, so either talk about something else or shut up please." Skye sighed and laid her head on the table.

Lydia, Jackson, and Allison along with their group soon joined them with Lydia beside Skye. They whispered to each other for a moment before Lydia shot Stiles a filthy glare. She then moved on to her tray and no one brought Derek up for the rest of lunch.

When Skye walked out of the school later with Lydia, she sighed in relief when she found Derek idling by the sidewalk. "Text me later, okay?" She said to the smaller girl, smiling at her before moving down the steps quickly and practically jumping in the car.

"Was school really that bad?" He asked, looking over at her as he started the Camaro.

"Yes." She snapped. "Now drive."

He rolled his eyes and looked over at her. "There's a lacrosse game Saturday, I think. Want to go?"

"No."

"Skye-"

"No."

"Skye, I need to check on Scott and I really don't want to go." Derek pleaded, looking back at the road.

"Stop trying to help Scott, he doesn't trust you and probably won't ever." She snapped, laying her forehead on the window.

Derek clenched his jaw to try and keep calm. "Well, I have to go back to the school to check on Scott during lacrosse. Will you be okay at home alone? Your pap is already out for his Monday poker game."

Skye nodded, watching the house come into view. She quickly got out and slammed the door before moving to the front door and heading in. She sighed and climbed the stairs and crawled in bed for a while before deciding she couldn't just lie around in bed without Derek. It felt weird.

She pulled her shoes back on and went for a walk down the road until she reached the cemetery. She walked along the rows, stopping at her parents and grandmother's for a while before continuing on to all the Hales' and Laura's new one that still didn't have a head stone. She sniffled, sitting down in front of Lottie and James' sitting there for a long time. She didn't know how long it was until someone cleared their throat nervously behind her.

She turned and found a tall boy with hunched shoulders and nervous looking face. "Yes?"

"You've been sitting there a while and I need to work on another grave… I was wondering if you wanted to leave, but you totally don't have to I just don't want you to be surprised by the sound." He said in a shaky voice.

Skye nodded slowly before standing. "What's your name?"

"… Isaac." He said softly, watching her warily with his hands deep in his pocket.

"I'm Skye." She said, holding her hand out to him. He looked at her with a confused expression for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you." He practically whispered. Skye smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll see you around?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, see you." He nodded before heading over to the large machine. Skye slowly left, listening to the sound of him digging the dirt.

As Skye walked home, her phone started ringing in her pocket. She ignored the first call, but the caller (obviously Derek) was very persistent. She sighed and pulled out her phone, answering. "Yes?"

"Where are you?" Derek snapped with a growl in his voice.

"On my way home." She sighed, looking around.

"You better be here when I get back." He said before hanging up. Skye looked at the screen of her phone as the ID picture she took of Derek sleeping faded and showed her, Laura, and Derek at the Statue of Liberty, the other two with their eyes closed. She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she kept moving.

She got ready for bed when she got home before making dinner and curling up on the couch. She felt really drained and wanted Derek to get home so she could go to bed. She jumped when the front door slammed and Derek stormed in to glare at her.

She looked up at him for a moment, waiting for the yelling before his shoulders slumped and he moved to scoop her up and carry her up to her bed. He got a shower and changed before crawling in with her.

He wrapped her up in his arms and held her close as she closed her eyes tiredly and told him about her day and about meeting Isaac. "He just looked so scared. I just wanted to make him smile or surprise him, you know?"

"Did he?"

"No… He looked nervous."

He nodded, sighing softly. He was silent for a while before he shifted them. "Stiles and Scott think I'm the one who killed Laura."

Skye wrapped her arms around him tightly, sighing. "This is getting ridiculous. Just tell Scott about the Alpha."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a brat."

"You're exactly right."

"Shut up and sleep."

Skye kissed his Adams apple lightly before getting comfortable. "School tomorrow." She groaned.

;;

The week went by really slow, trying to get Scott and Stiles to trust Derek and let him help the young werewolf. But the two weren't having it. They also were also trying to figure out how to prove Derek was the killer. By the end of the week, Skye was ready to rip them both limb from limb.

"So, you're coming to the game tomorrow, right?" Lydia asked at lunch. Everyone looked at her expectantly so she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." She murmured before looking up at Scott and smirking softly. "Derek will probably come to, hope none of you mind."

Scott glared at her while Stiles rolled his eyes. "No, he can come." Lydia said, smiling happily. "Didn't he play lacrosse once?"

"Yeah. He was the captain his sophomore year." She said proudly, sipping on her water.

Lydia's grin was practically predatory. "He can certainly sit with us."

Skye nodded awkwardly, biting into her sandwich. "He really misses watching the games and stuff, you know? He never got to play when we went to New York."

Lydia nodded sadly. "Maybe he could show the boys a few moves or something to help get him into shape."

"I don't know, he isn't fond of coaching. He only does it when people really need it." Skye said, eying Scott across from her. He glared at her before the bell rang and the group had to leave. Skye sighed as she moved to her class alone and counting the minutes until Derek came to get her.


	4. chapter three

_This chapter includes some of the werewolf, mind control thing that was seen in season one._

;;

"This was a bad idea. Let's go home." Skye said, turning quickly and looking up at Derek as they walked towards the bleachers at the field. Derek rolled his eyes and kept going. "Derek! I'm not kidding, take me home!"

"Skye, you need friends your own age. You need to be social. Not like in New York, you need a real life." He snapped and continued to walk. He turned back when she stopped and groaned at her pouty face. "Skye, grow up!"

She glared at him before stomping towards him. He sighed and grabbed her arm as she tried to move past him. He gave her a look before leaning down so his forehead was almost touching hers. "You can do this, okay? I know everything here reminds you of the twins and the others but we have to get through it all. You have to make friends and trust them and love them and risk losing them and do all that teenaged crap, okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded slowly. She forced a smile as he moved to his full height before turning to look for Lydia, finding her staring and smirking at them from the bleachers. Skye laughed slightly and lead Derek over to the girls. She sat next to Lydia as Derek plopped in the seat beside her.

"Derek, this is Lydia and Allison. And this is Derek." Skye introduced. Derek nodded his head in acknowledgement while the two girls waved.

"You're just in time, the game is starting." Lydia said happily, taking Skye's hand and squeezing it lightly. A few moments after, an older man sat next to Allison, looking over at the other girls and smiling.

"Hi Mr. Argent." Lydia said, making Derek and Skye stiffen. He nodded to her before smirking at Derek and Skye slightly. The game started and the two watched Scott try to keep calm. But by the end of the game, they knew he wouldn't make it much longer.

They watched Scott run off, but neither could go after him for fear of tipping off Mr. Argent about him. They watched Allison run after him with worried glances at each other.

"Skye, sleep over tonight?" Lydia asked her, looking over her.

"Oh, I uh… No thanks, not tonight." Skye said, smiling at her and taking her hand. She squeezed it lightly before getting up with Derek and walking with him to his car. She looked back and caught Mr. Argent watching them. She smirked and flipped him off before taking Derek's hand and leaning into him lightly.

He rolled his eyes and let her hold onto him before they reached the car. He stopped her and looked down at her while handing her the keys. "I need to go check on something; I'll be right back, okay? Just stay here."

She sighed and watched him leave before leaning back on the car. She looked over at the bike rack, watching Isaac unchain his. She slowly moved closer, noticing the bruise on his cheek. "Hey, Isaac." She called, moving over more confidently. He flinched slightly before turning to look at her.

"Oh, hey." He said, looking down at his bike as he finished unchaining it.

"Hey. I didn't know you played lacrosse." She said, smiling at him.

"I don't really play." He shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

"Well, you're on the team. That's still impressive considering the people that coach eliminated." She argued. Isaac shrugged again. "So, your parents didn't come?"

"Um, my dad was busy at the grave tonight." He said softly, shoving the chains in his bag.

"Oh, well maybe next time he'll come." She said, biting her lip before shaking her head. "You obviously don't want to talk to me. This was stupid, I'm sorry." She said, turning and rushing back to the Camaro.

Isaac finally looked up and watched her go sadly before getting on his bike and riding home.

Skye got in the Camaro, messing with the keys when Derek finally came back and got in the driver's side. He took the keys from her hand and started the car and drove them home.

"Allison is fine, Scott got under control. But I feel like Jackson is becoming really suspicious." He said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She had her forehead against the glass window and was pretty much ignoring him.

"I'm really tired." She whispered, hugging her jacket tighter around herself. Derek suddenly felt worried.

"We're almost to your pap's." He said, speeding up a little. He watched her eyes close and sighed, wondering why this was his life. Why was he the one stuck putting people back together and making sure they don't kill people? His shoulders slumped a little before he pulled into the driveway. "C'mon, Skye. We're here." He said, getting out and heading to the front porch.

Skye slowly followed and moved up the stairs without a word. She got undressed as Derek followed her in. She looked over at him as she pulled one of his dirty Henley's over her head and crawled into bed. He crawled in after her once he pulled his sleep pants on.

Skye rolled so they were facing each other and curled up tight. "Do you know how Mr. Argent and Allison are related to Kate?" She asked softly, reaching out and taking his hand lightly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. She never told me anything about her family." He said, squeezing her hand. "Just go to sleep okay?"

She nodded, moving closer to him and slowly falling asleep to the beat of his heart.

;;

The next morning, Derek woke early and went out to visit Peter. He let Skye sleep in and decided he would take her tomorrow to see him. When she woke later, she got up and wrapped herself in the comforter and went downstairs. Victor was sitting at the table and grinned when he saw her. "Morning, darling."

"Morning." She sighed, sitting down and letting him make her some chai latte that she adored. Laura had got her hooked on it.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, sitting back down and continuing to read the paper.

"Fine… Where's Derek?"

"He went to see Peter."

"Oh." She sighed, sipping at the warm drink.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. You know, it isn't healthy to be this dependent on someone." Victor said, smiling at her. She froze suddenly, looking down.

"You're right… I think I'm going to go for a run, okay?" She said, getting up and moving back upstairs. She got dressed in the running clothes Derek bought her before moving down the steps and out the door. She walked for a while before finding a trail to run on.

She ran for a while, having to stop and walk a lot. She wasn't used to running anymore. The trail passed by the graveyard and she stopped as she saw a group of teenagers that went to her school. She slowly moved closer and saw they were doing drugs.

She looked around, trying to talk herself out of it before she marched up to them. "Hey." She said, looking around as they all stared at her. She felt like she was a five year old compared to them, though she knew some were younger than her. "Can I try?"

The group looked around at each other before a girl walked up to her, looking her over. "You ever do drugs before?" The older girl asked. Her name was Peyton and she was a senior this year. Skye had seen her around the school this past week.

Skye shook her head, deciding to go with honesty. Peyton nodded before smiling at her. "Sure, you can join us."

They let her try with them, even gave her more so she could try on her own. She spent hours there, lying in the grass just off from graves. People started leaving, but Skye stayed, feeling at peace. Until suddenly someone was shaking her roughly.

"Skye?!"

Her eyes blinked open slowly and she struggled to remember when they closed. She looked up at a relieved yet still worried looking Isaac. "What?"

"Thank god. I thought… never mind." He sighed, rubbing his face.

Skye slowly sat up, giggling as the trees around spun. "… Are you high?" Isaac asked, moving her jaw lightly so he could see her eyes. He groaned when he saw that they were red. "Are you kidding me?"

"Shhh. Just relax." She laughed, closing her eyes and letting the cool breeze hit her.

"C'mon, we have to get you out of here. My dad is on shift now." He said, pulling her up and pushing her along. He moved to his bike and looked over at her. "Have you ever ridden on the handlebars of a bike?"

"No." She snorted, looking around. "I'm really hungry."

Isaac groaned again. "Come here, today you're riding on handlebars okay?"

"Okay." She said, letting him help her up onto the handle bars before moving to climb on the bike. He moved quickly, in a panic so his dad didn't see. He rode her to his house and let her come in.

"Can I see your phone?" He asked, looking over at her as she played with his iPod. She nodded, pulling it and a small container out of her pocket. She threw him her phone lazily before stuffing the container back in her pocket.

"I love this song." She said happily, playing Asleep by the Smiths. She hummed along and crawled onto his bed while he looked through her phone. He sighed nervously before calling Derek.

_"Skye? Where are you? Victor says you've been gone for hours."_

"Um, hi. This is Isaac Lahey. I uh… I found Skye at the graveyard. She's… let's just say she's unwell." Isaac said, looking over at Skye as she gnawed on a beef stick he gave her. He heard Derek sigh on the other line.

_"Can you give me your address? I'll be over to pick her up."_

Isaac gave him his address and hung up. "Okay, let's go downstairs." He said, helping her up. He led her downstairs as she continued to hum Asleep before sitting her at the bottom of the stairs to wait. He gave her another beef stick and a water before sitting next to her.

"You're so nice, Isaac." She said randomly, looking up at him. "Like, really nice."

"Um, thanks." He said awkwardly.

"I mean, I can tell you're totally fucked up some way. I'm the same. I'm fucked up and I keep trying to put myself back together but I keep making mistakes and breaking myself again. Derek should be fucked up too… But he's not… not really. He's gonna leave me if I keep fucking up. He's getting tired of helping me, I can see it. He's gonna leave soon and I'm gonna be alone with no one who understands. With no one who understands what I've been through." She said softly, staring at the door with a blank look.

Isaac looked over at her sadly. "… My mom died when I was young. And then my brother… He went off to war and never came back. He died in battle."

Skye didn't look away from the door. Isaac would have thought that she didn't hear him, but then she took his hand and squeezed. "I suppose everyone is a little fucked up. Even the people that least deserve it."

In a weird way, Isaac felt totally calm and happy about the comment. Then there was a knock on the door and Isaac's nerves kicked up again as he jumped up to answer the door. He was slightly taller than Derek, but still felt incredibly intimidated. "You called Derek!?" Skye cried out before stumbling to her feet and running into his kitchen. "Go away!"

"I'm really sorry about this, thanks for calling." Derek sighed before moving into the house and moving after her. He came back out a few seconds later with her over his shoulder. "Say goodbye and thanks to Isaac." He told her as she giggled.

"Goodbye and thanks, Isaac." She said, waving to him as Derek took her out to the Camaro and gently got her in the front seat and buckled in. He turned and waved to Isaac, who waved back, before getting in the driver's side and driving off.

Isaac sighed in relief and moved inside to play video games before his dad got home.

Derek was silent the whole ride home while Skye talked to him happily. When they got to her house, he brought her up to her room and pulled the small container from her pocket. He put it in his dresser drawer before turning to look at her. She was starting to come down and had started taking her clothes off. Once she was down to her underwear she went into the bathroom and started water for the bath.

She stripped the rest of her clothes off and climbed in the warm water and curled up with her eyes closed while Derek took his boots and jacket off. He moved in and sat next to the claw foot bathtub. "Why?" He asked softly. "I thought you were done with this is New York."

She shrugged, opening her eyes to look at him. "I dunno."

"You need to pull it together. We don't have time to grieve. We have to find the alpha and help Scott." He said, looking in her eyes.

"Derek, we're all alone. Scott doesn't want your help. Laura was chopped in half! I know you don't want to talk about it Derek, but that doesn't make it any less real! And it hurts so freaking much and I miss her like crazy and I miss my mom and Lottie and James and Talia and Peter and everyone! We're all alone." She whispered while reaching out a wet arm and taking hold one of his hands.

He shook his head. "Maybe we are, but we can't just give up. You need to keep fighting and you need to be strong."

"Maybe I'm tired of being strong."

"And you think I'm not?" He snapped, turning to look at her again. "Skye, I'm trying my best not to let my sadness get the best of me. You should too." He got up and left, Skye hearing him stomp down the steps and head out the front door to the Camaro. She heard the Camaro start before pealing out the driveway and leave. Skye sunk lower in the tub and felt tears run down her cheeks, though she ignored them.

;;

Derek sat in the Camaro later that night, listening to Stiles talk to Scott on the phone.

_"The examiners discovered hair on Laura's body, found it was a wolf hair. So it couldn't be Derek." _Stiles said, though he didn't sound convinced.

_"I still don't trust him. It was obviously him. He turned me and killed his own sister. He's insane." _Scott was babbling angrily. Derek sighed and stopped listening, getting out of the car and moving up to Skye's room. He changed and crawled in bed with her, holding her close and listening to her slowly wake up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, rolling so she faced him. "I'm so sorry. I'm gonna try, okay? For you."

He nodded slowly before moving so she had to lie on her back and moved so his cheek rested above her breasts, the top of his head tucked under his head. She wasn't going to get better with him there making her life more complicated. She needed a break and she needed to get better and to be away from the supernatural stuff.

"You're going to be okay." He muttered listening to her heart beat. "You're going to overcome this and be even stronger and live a happy, long life."

"So will you." She whispered before they both became silent and held onto each other tighter throughout the night.

The next morning, Derek got up and dressed before packing the few things he brought from New York and the new things he got into his bag before slowly moving down the steps. Victor was up and he smiled at Derek. "Morning." He said happily before noticing Derek's bag. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes…"

"Does Skye know?"

Derek looked down at his shoes, shaking his head. Victor sighed. "I suppose you think you have an excellent reason for doing this?"

"Yes."

"I'm not supporting this Derek, Skye needs you to help her and you need her just as much."

"I can take care of myself. She'll be fine." He said, hearing Skye stirring in bed. He nodded to Victor as Skye got out of bed, calling for Derek. He moved to the Camaro quickly and got in, looking at the house before starting the car up as he heard Skye talking to Victor. He was backing out of the driveway when she came out, hastily pulling on her flip flops.

"Derek!" She cried with a terrified and desperate look on her face as she ran for the car. He moved quickly, heading down the road as she ran after, not fast enough. "Don't go!"

He felt a tug in his chest but ignored it as he looked in the rearview mirror at her as she finally stopped. "I'll eat you up, I love you so." She finished in a small voice, watching him go.

She looked around, wondering how she was supposed to keep it together. She hugged herself in the cool air and went back to the house. She moved inside and looked at Victor before moving into his arms and letting him rub her back and rock her and do everything Derek was supposed to be doing.

;;

Monday came too fast and Skye wasn't prepared for everyone to be so happy. She just wanted to curl up and hurl from all the happiness and cute romantic couples around her. She sighed before shaking her head. If she got better quicker, the faster Derek would come back. So she smiled at Lydia and Stiles and Allison and the girl in her English class, Penny.

She worked hard in her classes all day and talked with everyone at lunch before going home and working on homework and ignoring the drugs that were waiting for her in Derek's old drawer. Then she went to the local gym, working with the punching bags and signing up for boxing classes to get back into shape again.

By the time she had gotten out it was past nine and dark outside. She moved to Victor's borrowed car before freezing as she heard a growl and shifting behind her. She took calming breathes before turning to find a large, awkwardly bent wolf stared back at her with blood red eyes. She backed up, running into the car. She'd never seen a werewolf like this before.

It growled at her before a second voice spoke up on the other side of the car. "Don't be frightened, he won't hurt you." Skye whipped around to find a red head woman smiling pleasantly at her. She looked oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked shakily. She was strong, but not strong enough to take on an alpha. She didn't have any of her weapons with her.

"Unimportant detail." The woman said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "You just need to listen to him carefully." With that, Skye felt a large, clawed hand on her arm and was spun around to face the alpha. She held in the whimper that tried to break free and stared back at it with determination.

"I know who killed the Hales." It growled, bending on all fours so it was her height.

"So?" She whispered, pressing back into the car door as far as she could go.

"You'll help me track them down and kill them." It snarled, yanking her forward. She gasped softly and shook her head. No matter how awesome the idea sounded, she couldn't kill. The alpha growled at her refusal, forcing her to look him in the eyes and repeating itself a few times until Skye nodded. It sounded like the best plan she'd ever heard.

The red head moved around the car as Skye was released, pressing a piece of wrinkled paper into her hand. "Keep it hidden." The alpha said before instructing her to get in her car and drive to the high school. She did as she was told, driving to the high school. She got a call from Victor on her way, asking where she was.

"Oh, just doing something I need to take care of." She said pleasantly.

"Alright, just try to come home soon, alright?"

"Yeah, love you, bye."

"You too, bye."

She smirked softly, before looking down at the list. The first person on the list was Garrison Myers with a large circle around it.


End file.
